


Lone Rose

by Tathrin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cousins, Education, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-25
Updated: 2011-03-25
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tathrin/pseuds/Tathrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose's first year at Hogwarts isn't going quite the way she'd expected. If only Albus weren't spending all his time with that stupid <i>Malfoy</i>...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lone Rose

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for Rick; hint taken!
> 
> Also, while this is not in any way a sequel to it, this story does take place in the same continuity as [First Potions](http://archiveofourown.org/works/149462), which happens earlier.

“Oh, but so then Suellen said—”

“Sorry, Rose,” Albus interrupted, “you’ll have to tell me later.” He pointed over his shoulder at the clock on the far wall of the library. “I have to go meet Scor in the dungeons.”

“Oh,” said Rose.

Albus grinned and shoved his books back in his sack. “See you tomorrow morning for Flying!”

“Sure,” said Rose. “Great.”

Albus waved and scurried out of the library, ducking a bit under the glare of Madame Pince. Rose smiled too until he was gone, then she sighed and slumped on the thick wood table. She looked around at the other tables. The library wasn’t particularly crowded but there were almost always at least a few groups of students scattered around. They all looked older, though, and only a handful of them were from Gryffindor. Rose didn’t really know any of them yet. She didn’t make friends as quickly as most members of her family; she was too quiet, she knew, and too often buried in her books. That was why she and Albus had always been so close. She’d been so excited to think that they would get to be at Hogwarts together, but truth to tell, it was turning out to be somewhat of a letdown.

Rose pulled another book over. The table she was at wasn’t empty by far—there were plenty of pieces of parchment, and quills, and of course delightfully thick and musty old books—but she was the only one sitting at it.

But it wasn’t _her_ fault no one in her House liked to do work. Nor was it her fault that none of the Ravenclaws her year wanted to talk with her. If they knew the answer in classes, they should raise their hands faster. It’s not like she was stopping them. And she couldn’t just go over and start all of a sudden chatting with someone she didn’t know. She got flustered enough when people introduced her to strangers; if she had to do the introducing herself, _well_. Better to sit here alone and get some actual work done rather than go sit awkwardly with people she didn’t know and be too uncomfortable to do anything productive.

She just wished that Albus would be around more. She hadn’t realized how sequestered the Houses were from each other and how little she was going to see of her favorite cousin. Rose frowned. She blamed the Malfoy. Stupid, annoying, rule-scorning, pompous, stuck-up little git. She didn’t know why Albus spent all his time with _him_. She’d known Al for _years_ , he’d only met Malfoy a month ago. Not even a month! It didn’t make sense, there wasn’t a thing about Malfoy that was even halfway to being cool enough to explain the way Al was sticking to him like glue.

Especially when Albus could be with her, instead. They’d discussed Hogwarts and how much fun they were going to have together here for years. It had been practically all they’d talked about last year when James went off to school. But now they were here, and what about all their plans for great fun and scholastic adventures? _Evanesco_ ’ed because Albus would rather hang out with that slimy little _Malfoy_.

Rose glared at the text in front of her. She just didn’t feel like reading about elementary potions right now. They reminded her of Potions Class and thus of _him_. She’d been _so_ excited for Potions. She’d got to take it with Albus, and it was going to be fantastic and they could work together and be partners all the time but then Al went and sat next to _Malfoy_.

The young witch shoved her books haphazardly back into her school bag. Somehow she just couldn’t concentrate tonight. She grabbed her things and stalked from the library. Maybe there’d be something interesting going on in her Common Room. There had to be something more fun happening than whatever Albus was up to in the dungeons, of all places. The dungeons, honestly. Who would hang out there willingly? Maybe a slimy git of a Malfoy, but Rose had always assumed that Albus had better taste than that.

At least she’d be able to see him during the Flying lessons tomorrow morning.

Rose grinned. Maybe she’d get a chance to knock Malfoy off his broom.


End file.
